


I'm not gonna hurt you anymore

by YosanoOrihara



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YosanoOrihara/pseuds/YosanoOrihara
Summary: Wade keeps wondering why Nate saved his life. This leads to him going to Nate and the two have a nice night togheter





	I'm not gonna hurt you anymore

Wade had always suffered from insomnia. Before it was due to the torture he's been through. Now it was because of a thought he wouldn't let go. Why the fuck would Cable throw away his last chance of being with his family to save his damaged ass when he made it very clear he wanted to die? 

He longed for the answer at his question but he was to afraid to ask Cable face to face. However, he just had to do something. So Wade put on his Deadpool suit and sneaked at the X-men mansion where he knew Cable had a room. 

Wade climbed all the way up to Cable's room and jumped inside. He didn't know for sure what he expected to see but it was definitely not the picture in front of him. Cable slept naked and for the first time Wade could get a clear picture of his metal arm. 

It was... horrible. Wade thought it would be applied on his shoulder but it was far away from that. The metal seemed to be part of his chest and the way the metal united with his body... God, Wade couldn't even look. He felt sorry for Cable – who's real name he didn't even know. 

Wade turned away and wanted to jump of the window but Cable's body shook violently like the guy was having a really bad nightmare. He couldn't just leave him there in that state. So Wade climbed in his bed and rested his head on Cable's human shoulder. That caused the guy to wake and smash Wade on the floor. 

"What are you doing in my room?" he said letting Wade go. 

"I-um...Gotta go I forgot the oven on!"

Wade sprinted towards the window but Cable caught him effortlessly. The cyborg sat on top of him and played with the corners of his mask. 

"Take it off, I wanna see you!" he demanded, his voice softening. 

Normally Wade would've said one of his never ending comments but at this request he had nothing to say. At first he thought he thought he didn't hear well, why would anyone wanna see his face. Cable knew how he looked and yet he said that. Was it a cruel attempt of hurting him or just Cable being mean? 

"Why, so you can laugh at me?" he said shooking his head firmly. 

"I would never laugh at you, Wade." he assured him. "Besides, you're beautiful."

Yeah, Wade found that really hard to believe. The only person who called his pretty was Vanessa and she knew him before he looked like an avocado who had sex with an older avocado. 

"Yeah sure" he answered.

"Please, Wade!"

With a short sigh, Wade took of his red mask. Cable caressed his burned skin in a way that shook the guy to his core. And it also turned him on. Wade was really worried Cable would notice his obvious boner through the spandex suit. 

"So...are you ever gonna tell me your real name? Cuz this whole Cable thing doesn't sound to me like a name a parent would give to his son."

Cable weighted his option for a second and then answered. "It's Nathan Summers." 

Wade was already picturing fucking him in his head. Judging by the look on Nathan's face he noticed that. 

"What?" Wade said adding an innocent face on his words. 

Nate shook his head and quickly removed the entire suit from Wade's body. 

"do you still think I'm pretty?" Wade asked, ashamed of the look of his body. 

"You're handsome!" Cable told him. 

Nate took of his clothes and Wade stared, shocked of his size. "I can't wait to have that inside me." he said licking his lips than pulled Nate closer and kissed him. 

Oh God, his lips tasted so good. It was definitely something herbal in his lipstick and Wade kept in mind to ask him later exactly what it was. Wade expected the kiss to be brutal but Nate was rather gentle. Their tongues united in a passionate dance until it was too much to resist. 

"I need you inside me right now!" Wade asked. 

Cable looked around the room. "We need lube." he said. 

Wade rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You forget that I heal really fast and I have a huge tolerance with pain."

"Wade..."

"Oh so now you care about me! Remember when you smashed my entire body on a metal table-"

Nate put his hand on Wade's mouth making him stop talking. "I'm not gonna hurt you anymore. I don't care if you'll heal in a second or if you deal with the pain."

His words annoyed Wade but he took a bottle of lube from his suit and offered him. 

Nate spilled the lube on his metal finger and then tapped Wade's butt gently. 

"Oh come on, I'm not made of glass. Put your finger in me like I'm the couch you've lost your house keys in!"

"Good God, do you ever shut up?" Cable asked thrusting Wade with a finger. 

At first he moved slowly but soon he started to go faster and added another finger. Wade groaned and moved around trying to ease the pain. He was serious, he had a huge tolerance towards it but it still...well, hurt. 

Soon enough the pain became pleasure and Wade couldn't control the sounds coming out of his mouth. Nate stopped abruptly.   
"Hey, why did you stopped? It just started to feel better!" Wade complained but his complain turned into a groan as the cyborg thrust him with his dick. He continued easy, making sure he wouldn't hurt Wade and rubbing his dick in the same time. 

"Oh God I'm gonna cum! Please come with me!" he pleaded. 

Nate himself knew he wouldn't last much longer. With a few more thrusts, both of them came at the same time. Wade and Nate both fell on the bed and the cyborg grabbed the Merc with a mouth with his metal arm and cuddled with him. 

"Oh I knew you were a cuddler!"


End file.
